cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yanamahri
Model_Yanamari Power Set See also http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Mission_Pets/Yanamari // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Twilight Grasp // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P4164717180" "Twilight Grasp" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P3586101894" "Ranged, Foe -Acc -DMG, Team Heal" // Power Help Text : "P1955851383" "You channel Negative Energy from the Netherworld through yourself to a targeted foe. Twilight Grasp drains the power from that target and slowly transfers it to you and all nearby allies. The targeted foe's Accuracy and damage are reduced, while you and your nearby allies are healed. Recharge: Moderate" // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P2067398773" "-ACC, -DMG" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P4209463532" "The Twilight Grasp has reduced your Accuracy and Damage potential." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Darkest Night // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P1936194933" "Darkest Night" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P3498857783" "Toggle: Ranged (Targeted AoE), Foe -DMG -ACC" // Power Help Text : "P3614863801" "While active, you channel Negative Energy onto a targeted foe. Darkest Night decreases the damage potential and Accuracy of the target, and all foes nearby, as long as you keep the power active. Recharge: Slow" // Power AttackerHit Message : "P3721856918" "Your {PowerName} reduced the damage of {PlayerDest}." // Power VictimHit Message : "P881382177" "{PlayerSource} reduces your damage with his {PowerName}." // DisplayTargetHelp : "P721444675" "Your Accuracy and Damage potential are reduced by the darkness." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Shadow Fall // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2272064692" "Shadow Fall" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P489670078" "Toggle: PBAoE, Team Stealth, +DEF, +Res(Energy, Negative, Psionics, Fear)" // Power Help Text : "P2870475050" "Envelops you and your nearby teammates in a shroud of darkness. Shadow Fall does not grant Invisibility, but it does make you harder to detect. Even if you are discovered, Shadow Fall grants a bonus to Defense and Resistance to Fear, while reducing Energy, Negative Energy, and Psionic Damage. Shadow Fall reduces your movement speed, but not your allies'. Recharge: Slow" // Power AttackerHit Message : "P1701765549" "You hide {PlayerDest} within your {PowerName}." // Power VictimHit Message : "P1493333783" "You are hidden within the Shadow Fall." // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P1650491781" "Stealth, +DEF, +Res(Energy, Negative, Psionics, Fear))" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P2614214872" "Shadow Fall has made you difficult to detect, which increases your Defense. Shadowfall also partially absorbs and deflects Energy, Negative Energy and Psionic damage. You are also less fearful." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Fearsome Stare // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2548525324" "Fearsome Stare" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P4131316570" "Ranged (Cone), Foe Fear, -ACC" // Power Help Text : "P4269315290" "Instills tremendous Fear within a cone area in front of you, causing all affected targets to tremble in Terror uncontrollably. Recharge: Slow" // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P2806172908" "Fear, -ACC" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P2158732075" "The Fearsome Stare has terrified you and reduced your Accuracy." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Lift // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P3545215282" "Lift" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1743173185" "Ranged, Moderate DMG(Smash)" // Power Help Text : "P2335821696" "Negates the gravity around a single target. Lift violently sends an enemy straight into the air, then slams him to the ground for Smashing damage. This power can bring flying foes to the ground. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Moderate" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P3833391267" "You {PowerName} {PlayerDest}!" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P3107724139" "You drop {PlayerDest} to the ground for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P3443579566" "{PlayerSource} lifts you and drops you to the ground for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Gravity Distortion // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2498472801" "Gravity Distortion" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1351615561" "Ranged, Moderate DoT(Smash), Foe Hold, -Fly" // Power Help Text : "P8053793" "Causes a single foe to be trapped in a misshapen gravity field, rendering him unable to take action. Gravity Distortion deals Smashing damage to the target. Damage: Moderate(DoT), Recharge: Moderate" // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P2873383034" "DoT(Smash), Hold, -Fly" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P1640622380" "You have been caught in a Gravity Distortion. You cannot move and cannot fly." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P2951328981" "You crush {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of Smashing damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P2899920056" "{PlayerSource} crushes you for {Damage} points of Smashing damage." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Propel // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P1432627055" "Propel" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P796483470" "Ranged, High DMG(Smash), Foe Knockback" // Power Help Text : "P169967525" "You can open a gravitational rift and retrieve a heavy object, then Propel it at your foes for Smashing Damage. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Moderate" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P2053203920" "You levitate something handy and Propel it at {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P3272833962" "{PlayerSource} Propels something handy at you for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" She is on the Bonefire Arc SpaceNut on the official forums said that she can be found on the "Bonefire arc from your level 10-14 Mutation contact". - ~~~~